


A Warning from the Council

by SophiSinclair



Series: The Council of Alphas [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty years ago werewolves held a summit meeting and decided to take a measure of control in Washington. A council was created to govern the various packs that spread throughout the country and a company was started to help wolves make something of their lives. ABO Diagnostics is that company. The Council is made up of Alphas and Betas from the largest and smallest packs throughout the country. The rules are enforced by Mediator Teams that travel at the behest of the council. A seat can be earned via bloodline, or legacy seats, or by earning your place. That's a whole different story though, this story starts in Beacon Hills, CA.</p><p>Ever since her father died, Sophia's been standing on her last legs. An unusual ascension, dealing with moving from New York to Beacon Hills, getting a job as the Science Teacher at the high school, looking for the area's alpha. It's all too much. Then she receives word from ABO, her pack isn't going to like what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus Marseilles  
112 Alpha Parkway  
Washington, DC 20004  
January 8, 2014

 

Ms. Sophia Sinclair  
Acting Alpha  
Sinclair Pack  
1254 Beacon Drive  
Beacon Hills, CA 92101

 

Dear Ms. Sinclair:

 

It has come to our attention that you have risen to the role of Alpha within your pack. As the living directive of your late father; Alpha Rain Sinclair, has come into effect, it is our decision to allow you to remain as Alpha provided you take a Mate to balance the power increase you have undergone. 

Your mate may be a packless Alpha, a Beta from another pack with whom mating will create an alliance, or an Omega in need of the protection an Alpha mate brings.  
Failure to comply with the directives of this council will result in the immediate termination of your life and the disbanding of your pack. 

You have two moon cycles to find your Mate.

 

May the moon guide your steps,

 

Marcus Marseilles  
Alpha-in-Command  
Alpha Council


	2. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and her pack react to the news handed down from the council. Who knew that one little letter could effect so many people.

 

 

Sophia let the letter drop from her fingers to the desktop. She was seated behind the old oak desk her father had bought for her when she'd graduated college. She shook her head and stood, preparing to face the rest of her pack, her family, and deliver the news that would likely send a few of them into a muderous rage.

They'd just gotten settled into town when the letter arrived, a seemingly innocent piece of mail that had infact changed the course of her life, just days after she'd begun teaching at Beacon Hills High. She hadn't even found the territories Alpha yet and so far the place seemed to be crawling with werewolves.  
  


She shook her head and made her way towards the kitchen at the center of her house, the main reason they had bought the damn thing instead of renting a place closer to Beacon Valley. "Tj, Vin? Is anyone here?" She could feel the thrum of the pack bond coming from the kitchen but it was muddled. That usually meant that Vin, the only non-werewolf member of the pack, was at the other end of the tether. When she walked through the doorway she found not only Vin, but every other member of her unusual pack. "Well, that's useful."

She glanced towards her oldest brothers, the twins Damon and Darrius, before looking around at the gathered pack. "What is it, Soph?" The voice of the youngest pack member, Reid, drew her from her reverie.

"I've received notice from the council. About my Alpha-Ship. They're allowing me to continue even though i'm the third youngest of us all." The cheers from her family were nearly deafening. Damon retained his aloof and rigid demenor, but his smile was broad and pride shone from his eyes. He nodded to her and moved to allow his crazy twin access to their alpha.

 

"Way to GO SOPHIE!" Darrius lifted her and swung her around, careful to keep away from the island situated in the center of the large kitchen. He set her back down and grinned broadly before he too moved out of the way.

 

The youngest two; Reid and Lukas rushed her and hugged her tightly, both sets of eyes flashing gold before moving back to allow the last two a chance to get at her. "I didn't want Damon to be the alpha, Soph." Lukas muttered quietly before flashing a grin towards the grumpy beta.

She turned towards the youngest of her older brothers with a smile, at least until she saw the look of concern on his normally jovial face. "What's the catch. No offence, you're a great Alpha, but what do they want from you?" She watched him tug on the baseball hat that she could swear was super-glued to his head before he glanced at his shadow; Vin. The Master Vampire had been with the pack for as long as she could remember. Nearly every memory she has from her childhood includes Vin, and he'd always been with Tj.

She looked around the kitchen and took a deep breath before closing her eyes. "They want me to take a Mate."

As prepared for the uproar as she was, Sophia was blown away at the animosity shown on the faces of the calmest two in the whole pack. Vin and Damon looked downright murderous. "I'll hold them, you kill them?" Damon moved closer to Vin, already plotting the downfall of the council.

 

"I'm faster, I'll shadow-walk and kill them all in the council room." Vin's deep voice had dropped into a lower octave that she'd never heard before.

 

"No. This my choice. I will not let this pack be scattered to the winds. I will find a mate and deal with the ramifications of taking said mate before I  **ever** stop fighting." She let her voice drop into the Alpha octave, to make her point clear before turning to face the backyard. "TJ, your job is to deal with your position as Head Pediatric Physician at the hospital. Vin, your place is with him. Damon, Darrius, you two are to find out all that you can about the packs currently living here. We need to find the Alpha to garner his or her permission to live her full time. I don't need a territory war on top of everything."

She turned back around with a smile, pleased at the proud looks she was getting from Tj, Darrius and Damon. "Lukas and Reid, you two are starting school next week. Lukas, you are enrolled as Lukas Vittorn, even though you are a member of the Sinclair Pack, you intend to date Reid openly here and I just can't deal with the headache of trying to forge a marriage certificate for a 15 year old an a 17 year old." She waited for them both to nod before continuing. "Reid, I expect you to handle your shifting in public. Luke, if there is one claw out of place while at school, I'll have you doing suicide runs with the lacrosse coach until you drop. I think that's everything. I'll be in my office." She nodded to Vin and TJ before turning on her heel and walking swiftly back to her office.

 

Once she had locked the steel-cored door she let her legs buckle and slid to the floor, using the door to keep herself mostly upright. She wasn't prepared for the flood of tears she felt on her face, or the wracking sobs that tore out of her throat. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "I can do this. I will do this." With that in mind she stood up and sat back down at her desk, pulling a sheet of stationary towards her to begin her thank you to the council.


	3. New Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia receives another letter from ABO and has a run in with the McCall Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this story wont let me go and i'm really trying to work more on the Calm Verse!

Leonine Demitte

ABO Diagnostics

Control Division

Washington, DC 20004

February 11th, 2014

 

Sophia Sinclair

Alpha Sinclair

1254 Beacon Drive

Beacon Hills, CA 92101

 

Madame Sinclair,

            It has come to our attention that you have attempted to make contact with the Alpha of your new residential territory with little success. The Hale Territory has passed into the protective ownership of the True Alpha; Scott McCall, as two of the last remaining members of the Hale Clan are betas under Master McCall.

 

            We felt it prudent to inform you of this change to prevent a potential territory dispute between yourself and Alpha McCall. He can be reached at his residence; address enclosed, or through his First Beta; Derek Hale; address enclosed. Alpha McCall does have an emissary, Stiles Stilinski, should you wish to go the more traditional route. The McCall Pack consists of mostly teenagers but both Derek and Peter Hale serve as former Alphas and core members of the tightly-knit group.

 

            Should you have any issues, please contact the control division and a unit will be sent to mediate a peaceful and long-lasting truce between House Sinclair and House McCall.

 

Leonine Demitte

Control Advisor

Sophia dropped the letter in shock. Her student? Scott McCall? The adorable teen with the crooked jaw, he's an Alpha?

She shook her head and laughed out loud.

"Alright. I'll deal with that, no need for mediator teams." She looked around her classroom and sighed. 'I'll wait a few days and try his house.'

Sophia stood and gathered her belongings, senses aware to her surroundings as she thought back to how it was when she was a kid. 'It's safer now, in the big cities, but out here....' She glanced out the window and caught sight of Scott surrounded by most of the resident werewolves. "It may be more dangerous than ever...." She looked away and grabbed her bag before striding from the room and heading for the staff parking lot.

Being new to the staff meant later days and getting stuck with detention duty but she enjoyed her work. She smiled at the students she passed as she left the building and slid carefully into the bucket seats of her porche. Sophie ran a hand over the italian leather with a watery smile at the memory of her father riding shotgun on her gradutation day. 

Shaking her head fondly she pulled out of the lot, passing the group of weres slowly, when she felt eyes on her neck. She looked into the rearview and locked eyes with one of the twins; Aiden she assumed, by the look of his dimpled smirk. She let her eyes bleed red and watched with a teeny tiny bit of satisfaction as the arrogant smirk dropped into a look of disbelief.

As she pulled onto Main street she cursed her stupidity. "Lets just hope he doesn't tell Scott before I get the chance to speak to him." She hit the steering wheel in anger. "Dammit! This is why Damon should have been Alpha..." She trailed off, shaking her head as she turned the car towards her house.


	4. Meeting of Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia meets with the McCall Pack, finally, to get everything squared away.

Sophia took a breath before knocking confidently on the thick oak door. It had taken her several days to work up the courage to actually travel to her student’s house with the intention of speaking to him as one Alpha to another. She could hear movements but not the rambunctious movements that she had come to associate with Scott and his practical shadow; Stiles. Soft footsteps brought the calm heartbeat and smell of a woman to the door. Sophia took a step back as Melissa McCall opened the door, her soft smile morphing into a moe of confusion as she took in the teacher before her. “Miss Sinclair, what’s Scott done now?”

 

Sophie shook her head, smiling broadly at the woman’s heavy sigh. “Nothing to warrant your upset, Mrs. McCall, I am actually here on personal business with your son. May I come in, this is not something to be discussed while standing in the middle of public.” She let her eyes flare red and took in the resigned look of defeat that covered the woman’s face as she stepped back to allow Sophia entry.

 

“Please tell me you aren't after my son to murder him? Or anyone else in my son’s… group.”

Sophia followed her into the living room, ears straining to catch any sound of the boys and failing that she turned her full attention to the worried woman seated before her. “I see you were kept aware of the situation with the ‘Alpha Pack’.” She took a seat across from the worried mother. “Mrs McCall..”

 

“Please call me Melissa.” Sophie nodded “Melissa, Alpha Deucalion is not a bad man. He was driven insane after a hunter stole his sight and his own first beta turned against him. Due to the actions of your son and his first beta, Deucalion is now in treatment to help him become the man he used to be. The council of Alphas eagerly awaits his return.” She paused and shook her head. “I am a newly ascended Alpha, my late alpha and father passed in January. I took a job here to get my pack, my brothers, away from the horrors we faced in New York, but when I got here I couldn't find any trace of the Hale Alpha that the ABO Diagnostics center promised would be here. They contacted me via mail just last week with the information that the Alpha-ship had been passed onto your son. For Alphas to coexist in a territory such as Beacon Hills, there has to be established guidelines and regulations. I am not sure who has been mentoring Scott, or if there has been too much trouble for him to really learn how to successfully lead a pack, but I am here in peace. I only have to speak with him to ensure my family will be safe in his lands.” She sat back and watched the tension drain out of Melissa.

“I think they've not really had time to learn anything. It’s been one thing after another trying to kill my kids and I've had it. If you can help, I can guarantee that you will be welcomed here. Derek is just one guy, and Peter is… well he’s insane and I don’t trust him. Scott and Stiles, they are in over their heads and John and I are worried sick that one day they will just disappear.” She pulled her housecoat closer around her shoulders and leaned towards Sophie. “Could you teach them? All of them? Those twins aren't like you any more.. their eyes are blue. They tried to teach Scott, I think but I don’t think their message worked.”

Sophie raised an eyebrow. “You must mean the ‘Alpha’ Twins. I had heard from Deucalion that his adopted sons had lost their status and had been accepted into the McCall Pack. I spoke with him yesterday and he seemed pleased that they had found a spot here."

 She watched as Melissa relaxed even further in her presence, senses alert to the ever changing beat of her heart.

“They seem like good boys now, I know they… I know they had something to do with the deaths of two teenagers but that Scott has accepted them now so…” She trailed off and reached for the house phone, quickly dialing before setting it to her ear. “I’m going to find out where the boys are. They should be home by now.”

Sophia listened for the call to connect, looking around at the spacious and comforting house, taking in the sense of ‘home’ and ‘warmth’ that seemed to exude from the floorboards up to the ceiling. ‘This is what a home should feel like. Scott is very lucky to have such a wonderful and caring mother.’ She turned her attention from the phone when she heard Scott pick up, wanting to give the pair a semblance of privacy. When she ended the call, Sophia looked towards her once more.

“Scott says they will be here in three minutes. Don’t be surprised if the whole pack shows up. I told them there was a friendly alpha here and Scott practically shouted at me through the phone…. And you probably heard our whole conversation anyway… why am I telling you any of this?”

 

“Actually I tried my best to not listen in to your call, I was raised to at least act human, and eavesdropping on a private call would have had my dad very angry with me. He believed in the right to privacy and even went so far as to soundproof our offices.” She grimaced back tears, ears catching the gear shift of a jeep and three motorcycles as they turned into the drive way. “Your boys are here.”

Both stood as the front door opened and the sound of running footsteps preceded a large group of teenage boys. Scott burst into the room, eyes blazing red as his pack moved to block the exits. Stiles and Derek moved to flank the Alpha as he took in the sight of his English teacher standing with his mother. "Ms Sinclair?" His voice was a touch distorted, due to the fangs but the tension seemed to drain out of him as realized that his mom was safe. "I knew you were a wolf but, why are you here?" He glanced back at Derek with a look of confusion.

 

Sophia turned to face Scott fully, eyes bleeding red, and cleared her throat. "Whilst you may not be aware of the traditions of our kind, it is with high hopes that you will allow my pack safe harbor in your territory." She crossed her right hand over her heart and turned to Derek. "As the last Hale to hold Alpha Status, I respectfully offer my condolences in regards to the loss of your original pack and the packmates you have lost since." She bowed her head briefly when Derek's eyes flashed blue and he looked away, clearing his throat softly. She watched as Scott's confusion grew and he glanced back towards the twins; Ethan and Aiden. Both boys looked uncomfortable but neither seemed to be 'wolfing' out.

 

Ethan stepped forward slowly, eyes never actually meeting Sophie's, before coming to stop beside Scott. "On behalf of my Alpha, we welcome you to Beacon Hills. So long as our Pack's remain in harmony, you have our promise to remain true to the words spoken here today." He bowed his head towards her and then towards Scott. "Scott, Ms Sinclair is an Alpha from an Old Pack if she's using such old world methods. Deuc taught us how to interact with Alphas like her. Politely and calmly. They are the most dangerous as they likely have hundreds of years of knowledge at their disposal."

 

Scott nodded, still a little confused but turned his attention back to Sophie. "Yeah, so long as your not trying to hurt anyone, we should get along fine!" He smiled broadly, chin tilted ever so slightly to the side. "Where's the rest of your pack?"

 

Sophia sat back down in the brocade covered chair and waited for the McCall pack to settle into their own arrangement on the couches, and even the floor in the case of Isaac, before addressing his latest question. "My pack is safe at my residence right now. I had no way of knowing how this meeting would go and I did not want to enter your home backed with the strength of my full pack. It would have seemed like an attack." She looked over at the twins again. "Deucalion is safe and learning to address his mistakes with the Alpha Council. He mentioned that he was proud that his adopted 'sons' had found their place here." They both blushed a little before smiling.

 

"He's okay?" Aiden seemed ecstatic at the chance to see Deucalion again, much happier than Ethan, but Sophia had guessed he'd been closer to the Eldest Alpha. She nodded softly.

 

"I do have one point of contention to address. Scott, Derek, Melissa has asked me to assist your learning in any way that I can. I know you, Derek, were raised a wolf but never to be Alpha and that is something I hope to rectify. Scott, you have a lot of history to learn along with so many things. The ABO Diagnostics staff should have approached you about testing long before the Alpha Pack arrived and they are in heaps of trouble regarding their mistake." She chanced a look at Stiles to find a calculating look on his expressive face.

 

"Say we believe you about this ABO place. What kinda testing are we talking?" He crossed his arms to keep from chewing on his fingertips, a nervous trait she had picked up on in class.

 

Not surprisingly it was Derek who answered. "Personality, speed, strength, aggression. They do a study on your character and you find out your 'True' ranking. It's this huge company run by werewolves for the supernatural. They can be a little snippy, mainly because they are run by the Alpha Council."

 

Stiles looked over at him with an intense look of disbelief. "That's the second time I've heard 'Alpha Council'. What the hell is that? Some sort of Alpha Pack on Steroids?!" His hands expressed his every word as his voice raised in pitch.

 

Sophie laughed loudly before smirking. "No, nothing like that. The oldest Alphas of each region have a seat on the council and they make laws that the majority of our kind are supposed to follow. They meet four times a year to discuss problems and fix issues that have sprung up. The Alpha pack was the subject of the last meeting, actually." She glanced over at the twins. "But you lot fixed that for them and saved them a lot of face."

 

Stiles nodded and spun to look at Derek, "Why are we just now hearing about this, Sourwolf?!" "We had bigger problems then dealing with learning all the ins and outs of Were-society, besides when is a council member ever going to show up here?!" Derek's voice dropped into a growl as his eyebrows furrowed together.

 

Sophia coughed sheepishly. "Actually I have a legacy seat on the council, but cannot actively claim it right now, and technically Scott with have a seat representing your family. Talia and my father were both on the council."

 

Stiles threw his hands in the air and glared at Derek. "You are so lucky Scott is between us right now!" His eyes glowed a neon teal for a moment before settling back to his normal whiskey color. Derek paled slightly before settling back into his seat on the arm of the couch. "And you two," Stiles glared at the twins, "You were Alphas, surely you could have told us this after Scott let you into the pack?"

 

Allison cleared her throat loudly, catching the attention of the whole room. "It's pointless to blame people for mistakes. Let's take the opportunity to learn that we have been given and roll with it!" She waited for the pack to nod before turning to Sophia. "I'll let my dad know about your pack, you will have to work out a truce with him as well, but since you already have Scott's approval it shouldn't be hard."

 

Sophia looked around at the full pack with a smile. "For a pack that has been through such horrors, you are surprisingly well adjusted. I'm very happy to see that." She looked down and shook her head softly. "I'd like it if you all accompanied me to meet with my pack. It doesn't have to be today but we should have a party to introduce everyone. My house is more than big enough and we have a huge yard to run around in just in case anyone has any flare ups."

 

Stiles grinned broadly, knocking shoulders with Scott. "Sounds awesome. Today would work too!"

 

They all laughed, standing up and getting ready to follow Sophie to her place. "There is just one thing." Sophia turned to address the whole pack. "One of my packmates is a Vampire." She braced for the outcry, eyes pinched shut.

 

"What?!"

"They're REAL?"

"COOL!!"

 

Scott, Derek and Stiles's outcries were the loudest and she couldn't help but laugh at how easy everyone was taking this. "Alright lets go!" They filed out of the house throwing random questions at Sophie, mainly in regards to Vampires, and climbed into their various vehicles as the female Alpha slid into her metallic blue Porsche and drove off.


	5. The Packs Converge Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House McCall meets House Sinclair... what does this meeting have in store for our favorite Alphas?

Pulling up to his teacher's house was weird enough for Scott but seeing just how big it was kind of shocked him. Stiles's research told them all that teachers didn't make a lot of money and the house was bigger than Lydia's. They piled out of the various cars just as Ms Sinclair slid from her porche, another factor that confused the younger alpha. Just as he opened his mouth to voice his questions Stiles coughed heavily. Scott turned his attention to where Stiles was looking to see the front door open and a very tall, broad shouldered, man stood waiting. His eyes were cold grey and his arms were crossed. His whole demeanor read 'BACK OFF'.

 

"Damon." Sophie shook her head and turned to face Scott and his pack. "May I introduce my First Beta, Damon. He's the eldest of my Pack and my brother to boot." She smiled and turned back towards the house, leading the McCall Pack towards the tower of sunshine.

 

"And I thought Derek was a Sourwolf." Stiles's words floated up from the rear of the group and Scott even thought he could hear Derek's choking laughter as he valiantly tried to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Sophie lead them into the house after Damon moved from the doorway, his eyes watching every movement the teens made. "Don't mind him. He's irrationally paranoid." She fell onto the most comfortable-looking couch Scott had ever seen and waived a hand. "Please, relax! The rest of the pack will be here shortly. My guess is that they are out back or in the basement." She glanced at Damon as Stiles faceplanted on the nearest couch, groaning in pleasure as his skin contacted the soft fabric.

 

"My couch. Can I keep it? I'll buy it from you!? What d'ya say?" Stiles's words may have been muffled by the couch, but the wolves all heard him clearly and even Damon laughed as the rest of the teens spread out, Scott and Stiles protected in the center of the group.

  
Sophie watched with a fond smile on her face as Derek grabbed the back of Stiles's head and lifted it up enough to slide into the space between the arm of the couch, effectively putting Stiles between him and Scott, and putting Stiles's face in his crotch. Stiles scrambled up into a sitting position, face blazing red, with a muttered "Dick."

 

They all looked up as a strange scent permeated the room. Another tall man entered, thin muscle over a tall frame, long black hair and very pale skin. "Banshee." The man's voice was lyrical, deep and if Scott was being honest, seductive. He glanced over at Lydia, who'd been relatively silent during the first meeting at his house and the journey to Sinclair House.

 

"Vampire." She tilted her head softly, giving the man a quick once-over before rolling her eyes and looking back over at Damon.

 

The vampire bowed his head briefly, locking eyes with Scott. "I am Vincent. Please call me Vin. If you have need of my unique knowledge, please let us know." He glanced at Sophie and slid onto a secluded black-leather love seat.

Lydia looked over at Sophia with an odd smirk. "All these boys and not an inch for you, huh?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs demurely.

 

Sophie laughed loudly, eyes lighting up in amusement. "I knew I'd like you. Nearly my entire pack shares my blood and the two that don't are either gay, involved with someone within the pack or both." She shook her head. "You'll see what I mean when the rest of them make it in here." She raised her voice at the end of the statement, obviously trying to get the attention of the as of yet unknown remaining pack members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part One of Three. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm stuck using a work computer during breaktime. I'll get more up ASAP!


	6. The Packs Converge Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interactions between the McCall and Sinclair Packs and a spur of the moment ceremony sparks new bonds for the Alphas.

Chapter Five: The Packs Converge, Part Two  

Noise from the hallway caught the attention of Scott and he, along with everyone else in the livingroom, turned towards the open door way as the twin of Damon and several other guys filed in from somewhere at the back of the house. Scott smiled broadly at the unnamed twin and recieved a huge smile in return.   

"I'm Darius, the fun twin." He wiggled his eyebrows and slid onto the cushion beside Scott. 

"Scott McCall." He offered Darius his hand and jumped when the older wolf kissed it instead of shaking it.

"Darius!" The new voice had Scott glancing back towards the hall and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. The tallest guy he's ever seen, besides the Sinclair twins that is, was standing there with a backwards baseball cap on, frowning at the werewolf who had yet to let go of his hand.

"You let him go right this instant!" Darius dropped Scott's hand and moved unnaturally fast away from the perterbed man. "I'm TJ," he smiled towards Scott before glaring back at Darius, "I work at the hospital with your mother." He shrugged at Darius's antics and moved to sit beside Vin, who smiled softly at the wolf.

Sophie cracked her neck from side to side before glancing at the gather McCall Pack. "Four down, two to go. Sorry for the idiot." She gestured towards Darius who was talking in hushed tones with Damon over by the front door.

Derek nodded softly. "We understand. Our oldest Beta is not here yet but I feel the need to apologize for him before hand."

Stiles nodded spastically. "Creeper Peter. Sorry for his creepyness." He laughed and bumped elbows with Scott who was also laughing.

Sophie caught Lydia rolling her eyes and had to fight back a laugh. "What's your opinion of this 'Peter'?" She asked the perfectly coifed redhead with a small laugh.

"He's Peter. I'd apologise for him too, but then again I feel the need to apologise for half the pack." She flipped the ends of her hair off her shoulder and rolled her eyes towards the twins and Scott.

Sophia laughed and looked towards the twins. "I wanted to apologize for flashing my eyes at you the other day." She looked down at her lap with a wry smile before looking back up and locking eyes with Aiden. "I figured you would tell Scott and I'd have to deal with this whole situation before I was ready to." She smiled lightly at him and was rewarded with a small smirk in return.

"I told Ethan, but not Scott. He didn't believe me at first but you smelled like an Alpha anyway." He shrugged his shoulders and relaxed back into the cushions next to his brother.

Ethan glanced at Aiden and then at Scott. "We weren't sure if she was a threat but since all she seemed to do was teach classes we kinda ignored her for the last couple of weeks." He shrugged towards Aiden and smiled softly.

Stiles gagged a bit. "He's thinking about Danny." He laughed and shook his head. "Danny is hot.... and he did say he'd take my virginity once..." Stiles ducked down closer to Derek to hide from the angry growl Ethan threw his way. "IT WAS BEFORE YOU!"

"Shut it Stilinski!" Aiden practically growled, one hand keeping Ethan in his seat.

Sophie laughed loudly, catching the attention of the whole group. "You lot are in dire need of some discipline." She looked over at Vin and TJ who knodded back at her.

Vin stood up and walked towards the couch, coming to a stop directly infront of Derek and Stiles. "While you tried your best with these teens, they need the heavy hand of a mature Alpha, or at least a Beta who's been trained to deal with a large pack." He looked towards the Sinclair twins with a small smile, a fang peaking out from behind soft lips. 

Lydia scoffed lightly. "You think you can do that, Mr. Vampire?" She raised a perfectly styled eyebrow towards the delicious piece of man standing before her.

Vin laughed, low and seductive, before glancing back towards TJ quickly. "No, Miss Martin. The best person to handle your pack would be Damon. He was training to take over our father's position as Alpha but fate had a different plan for us." He nodded lightly towards Sophie before continuing. "Traditionally the oldest packmate takes over once the Alpha passes of natural causes..."

"Or murdered by a non-wolf!" Damon growled out harshly, his tone making Lydia flinch lightly.

Vin nodded again, eyes cold and hard in the artificial lights. "But sometimes the best person to take over is given the chance. Damon would be best to train the McCall pack while Scott took his training with our Alpha." He sat back down next to TJ, leaning towards the smiling man, his arm going around the back of the loveseat to rest on TJ's other shoulder.

Scott looked around the room and smiled at the ease that settled over the gathered packs. "I wouldn't turn down the help, honestly. I know we've been muddling through the best we can but..." He trailed off and looked over at Derek and Stiles, who seemed to be leaning against each other in support. Scott shook his head with a small smile and looked over at Sophie. "We can't do it alone anymore."

Sophia smiled broadly. "You don't understand how hard it is to say those words outloud until you are in the position that we are. I am suprised that someone your age can know when to ask for help. As of right now we are allies." She nodded towards Damon and stood up, gesturing for Scott to stand aswell.

She reached out and gripped Scott's arm lighty, claws sinking into his forearm as gently as possible, causing his own claws to sink into her skin. "From this moment on House Sinclair will stand with House McCall and the remnants of House Hale that call the McCall Pack theirs. So it is said, so shall it be."

The joined packs felt the echo of her words deep into their bones as a gust of wind surrounded the joined Alphas.

Scott opened his mouth to echo her words, pushed by some unknown instinct. "House McCall thanks House Sinclair for their loyaty and honor. We will be your shield in the storm that follows." His voice echoed in the silence that followed, as both Alphas gently pulled away and sat down in their respective seats.

Damon went to Sophie's side, a worried frown creaseing his brow. "Sophie... are you well?"

She waved off his words, eyes closed and leaning against the back of the couch. "'m fine. Just a ceremony like that traditionally has grounders. Scott and I are bound now. At least until he's trained."

Stiles piped up from Scott's side, one hand gripping his friend's pulse point. "Bound? What the hell was that shield nonsence?!"

Damon looked over at the kid and took in his worried eyes and furrowed brow and sighed deeply. "You the emmissary?" The frown he recieved in responce made him groan in frustration. He turned fully towards Stiles and slid to a sitting position. "Normally an emmissary would train you in the ways of inter-pack bonds and the politics surrounding such bonds. You will be training with Vin in that regard. He is our emmissary." He looked over at Vin and back at Stiles with a small smile.

Stiles nodded and looked back towards Derek. "Shield thingy?"

Derek blushed lightly and shrugged towards Damon causing Stiles to turn towards the elder wolf once again.

"When Scott was compelled to speak those words he cemented his place as the territory's owner. The Shield of a inter-pack bond is traditionally the older Alpha but when a younger Alpha owns the land on which both packs rest, he or she will become the Shield. The Sword is the other title taken up in a bond like theirs." He paused to ensure that the boys were listening and continued. "The Sword handles the enemies. The Sinclair pack is now in position to guard the McCall pack from attacks until such a time when you can guard yourselves."

Stiles looked worried for a moment, his lip disappearing behind his teeth, before nodding softly. "Okay... we'll do this togther then."

Lydia locked eyes with Vin with a soft smirk. "Into the breach then?"

The vampire threw his head back and laughed loudly, eyes flashing red with his humor. "Indeed little one, indeed."


	7. The Packs Converge Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three, the last of the Sinclair pack arrives and a discussion is held that may change the path of the family forever.

The sound of claws on hardwood had Aiden and Ethan on their feet in front of Scott before anyone else could move. Sophia burst out laughing, one hand holding her still reeling head, as two teen boys slid into the room.

Lukas was in beta-form, his hands and feet tipped in claws and his eyes a beautiful ice blue, Reid was not wolfed out and had to backpedal to save himself from face-planting after Lukas stopped dead in his tracks. Both boys turned to their laughing Alpha, confusion written in every pore. "Uh... Soph?" Lukas's voice came out a little garbled, his fangs catching on his bottom lip.

Sophia reigned in her laughter and raised an eyebrow at Lukas until he shifted out of beta form, his blond hair settling back into its normal spiked pattern. "Alpha McCall has graced us with his presence and you arrive in Beta-form?"

Reid whined slightly, head tilted to expose his soft throat. "We felt something in the bond.... we were worried."

Lukas looked a little embarrassed, glancing from Scott and Sophia back to Darius and Damon. "Not that you guys couldn't protect the pack... but yeah. It felt weird. 's All." He clenched his hands at his sides, even after being pack for nearly seven years, his issues with control still had a hold on him.

Sophia stood, ignoring the offered hand from Damon and walked over to the youngest of her pack-mates with a wry smile. "Understandable, Luk." She ran a hand through his hair softly, smiling broadly at the way his every muscle seemed to perk up at the praise from his Alpha. "Why don't you and Reid take a seat and we can finish these introductions and we will explain what you felt." She rubbed a thumb across his cheekbone and stepped away to allow both boys entrance into the room. She waited until they were seated comfortably on the couch, with barely enough space between them for a sheet of paper, before she addressed the gathered packs. "We are in this together now. No more floundering for information when this town is attacked. Vin and Stiles will handle the majority of the information intake, at least until Stiles is fully trained as an Emissary. TJ and Darius will help with the Pack Elders," She glanced over at Scott and Derek, "The human parents as it were, to ensure they are fully prepared for any attack."

Allison coughed, pulling everyone's attention to her, "My dad and the Sheriff have been training for a while now. Ms. McCall has been spending a lot of time with them and Peter has been hanging around the sessions as well."

TJ smirked softly, his eyes crinkled with humor, "That just makes my job easier. Since both Vin and I work at the hospital, we were planning to speak to Melissa about  first aid training for the whole pack. Since she's already started self defense, adding first aid to your normal pack meetings should expedite things nicely."

Stiles laughed lowly. "Pack meetings! I told you we needed pack meetings!" He glared at Derek and smacked the back of Scott's head, earning him a low chuckle from most of the Sinclair pack.

"Yes, pack meetings should be a weekly affair. It's a time to address what's happened in your individual lives over the past week, eat enough food to sink a ship and bond as a pack in a safe environment. Most packs that don't live together just meet up at the Alphas once a week. In this case, I'd say we need to be meeting twice a week." She glanced around the room to gauge where everyone stood and was pleasantly surprised to find everyone on board.

"Deuc had weekly meetings, in the beginning, since Kali and Ennis had their own apartment. We'd discuss out plans and veg out in front of the tv for a solid four hours. It was really relaxing, especially since we were always on the move otherwise." Aiden's tone was wistful, and full of sorrow. Ethan gripped his forearm tightly, a physical symbol of their joint loss.

Sophie nodded and returned to her seat, sliding between Damon and Lukas with ease. "The first meeting should be on a Monday evening. Pack training and some basic first aid with TJ, Vin and Ms McCall." She glanced at Scott, an eyebrow cocked slightly upward.

 

"Yeah. We can work on multi-pronged attacks. The twins can be pretty wicked when they work off each other." He smiled towards Ethan and Aiden before glancing at Stiles. "Derek and Peter can run the rest of us through our basics while Stiles and Lydia are with Chris, the Sheriff and Allison." He looked around the room to see pride radiating from his pack, and a weird feeling of family wrapped itself around his heart, forcing the growing darkness into a small little corner. He smiled towards Sophie, nodding at her in a silent thanks.

 

"I meant what I said. My pack will supplement your own, so we can host joint pack meetings. Monday night is for training, however Friday night, now that is for fun. The Sinclair pack will foot the food bill for all pack meetings, but the McCall pack is in charge of entertainment on fridays." She threw a smirk towards Lydia.

 

The petite redhead raised an eyebrow and smiled devilishly. "I'll handle that. I can throw a party like no-one's business." She tossed her hair to the side, already plotting.

 

"Yeah, I used to pray for an invite to bash thrown by the lovely Lydia Martin." Stiles laughed out, eyes brighter then they had been for a while, his whole demeanor calm as Derek ran a hand across the back of his neck, fingers barely grazing the skin.

 

Lydia choked, "Used to? Stilinski you still beg." She blew a kiss in his directions, cracking up when he leapt up to 'catch' the kiss in one hand and brought it to his heart.  
  
Derek smiled broadly, feeling the pack bonds thrum with love and laughter threw him back to a time before the fire. "We used to do Weekends. Train on Saturday during the day and just veg out in a 'puppy pile' for the remaining hours of Saturday and all of Sunday." His voice almost broke but he kept it together, one hand gripping Stiles's gently while Scott grinned towards him.

Damon cleared his throat softly. "Our dad used to take us camping twice a month. Weekly meetings weren't really needed because we all lived together... we never felt ready to leave and then he was gone." He bit back tears and straightened his spine, his face once again taking on a stoic look as Darius sniffled softly.

"Right." Sophie cleared her throat and shook her head. "Lets turn the tide away from the depressing. This combined pack is a threat too large for most predator species, but we will need to meet with the Elders of your pack, Scott, to establish the ground rules and to hammer out a solid contract with the Argent Family." She nodded towards Allison, eyes harsh but voice even. "I'd much rather have a binding contract filed with both the Council and the Clave of Hunters then worry about having another hunter rip my family apart."

 

Allison stood up, spine straight, and turned to address the entire room. "As the Matriarch of the Argent Family I, Allison Argent, do hereby set aside any feuds with Houses McCall and Sinclair and swear to uphold the family honor and code. Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même."

Issac laughed softly, eyes bright as he took in the family around him. "We are all a part of that code. We will protect those who cannot protect themselves, and destroy those who seek to hurt others." 

Lukas raised an eyebrow, one arm wound around Reid's shoulders gently. "Sounds wicked, I'm in." 


End file.
